Rin to shite saku hana no gotoku
Lyrics Nihongo つまさきであやす月の兎は踊り 　星の間を飛び回る　口笛吹き 　飛沫　あがる 　わたし　掛ける 　追いかける星は 　まわる　まわる　ちいさなつぼみ 　さいて　さいて　月にお願い 　おだやかな影に薄化粧 　しらず　しらず　えいや！と投げた 　つぼみは行方知れず　のまま 弧を描き　影は延びる 　陽炎の先に 　さいた　あった！　まあるい花が 　さいた　さいた　星の欠片が 　月の裏側で泣いていた 　気付かぬうちに　隠れていた兎も 　また弧　描く 　さいて　さいて　月にお願い 　おだやかな影に薄化粧 　しらず　しらず　えいや！と投げた 　つぼみは　行方知れず 　さいて　さいた　風に揺られて 　おだやかな坂は薄化粧 　下駄鳴らして口笛合わせ 　凛として　はんなりの　こころ Romaji tsumasaki de ayasu tsuki no usagi wa odori hoshi no aida wo tobi mawaru kuchibue fuki shibuki agaru watashi kakeru oikakeru hoshi wa mawaru mawaru chiisana tsubomi saite saite tsuki ni onegai odayaka na kage ni usugeshou shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta tsubomi wa yukue shire zu no mama ko wo egaki kage wa nobiru kagerou no saki ni saita atta! maa ui hana ga saita saita hoshi no kakera ga tsuki no uragawa de naite ita kidukanu uchi ni kakure te ita usagi mo mata ko egaku saite saite tsuki ni onegai odayaka na kage ni usugeshou shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta tsubomi wa yukue shirezu saite saita kaze ni yurarete odayaka na saka ha usugeshou geta narashi te kuchibue awase rin to shite hannari no kokoro English Translation Balancing on tiptoe, moon rabbits dance, Whistling and flying through the stars In a splash of color, I begin chasing A star spinning round, Spinning round, a small flower bud "Bloom, bloom!" I begged of the moon, "And dress the gentle shadows in your light makeup." But I never knew, never knew, augh! I give up! I still don't know where this little flower bud will end up. The arc of shadow drawn On the moon extends beyond the heat haze And, it bloomed already! Into a round flower, "Bloom, bloom!" I begged of the moon "And dress the gentle shadows in your light makeup." But I never knew, never knew, augh! I give up! I don't know these little flower buds, But they bloom, they bloomed! Blowing in the wind, dressing the gentle hill in light makeup Their footsteps ring, whistling to one another From their dignified, quietly beautiful hearts. Long Version 春深く夢の輪郭を 　ぼかして　行き過ぎて　舞い戻る　 　花びらは仕草を追いかけ 　薄明かりの下で　密やか 　つまさきであやす月の兎は踊り 　星の間を飛び回る　口笛吹き 　飛沫　あがる 　わたし　掛ける 　追いかける星は 　まわる　まわる　ちいさなつぼみ 　さいて　さいて　月にお願い 　おだやかな影に薄化粧 　しらず　しらず　えいや！と投げた 　つぼみは行方知れず　のまま 　見下ろして小さくなった雲の間に 　芽を出した線香花火　つぶらな夢 　飛沫　あがる 　火花　翔る 　問いかけた星は 　かわる　がわる　顔を変えた 　さいて　さいて　くるりとまわる 　舞姫の如く　たまゆらに 　思い思いに動く影と 　背中を合わせて　（ああ）　走る！ 　弧を描き　影は延びる 　陽炎の先に 　さいた　あった！　まあるい花が 　さいた　さいた　星の欠片が 　月の裏側で泣いていた 　気付かぬうちに　隠れていた兎も 　また弧　描く 　さいて　さいて　月にお願い 　おだやかな影に薄化粧 　しらず　しらず　えいや！と投げた 　つぼみは　行方知れず 　さいて　さいた　風に揺られて 　おだやかな坂は薄化粧 　下駄鳴らして口笛合わせ 　凛として　はんなりの　こころ Long Romaji haru fukaku yume no rinkaku wo bokashi te ikisugi te maimodoru hanabira ha shigusa wo oikake usu akari no shita de hisoyaka tsumasaki de ayasu tsuki no usagi wa odori hoshi no aida wo tobi mawaru kuchibue fuki shibuki agaru watashi kakeru oikakeru hoshi wa mawaru mawaru chiisana tsubomi saite saite tsuki ni onegai odayaka na kage ni usugeshou shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta tsubomi wa yukue shire zu no mama mioroshi te chiisaku natta kumo no aida ni me wo dashi ta senkou hanabi tsubura na yume shibuki agaru hibana kakeru toikake ta hoshi wa kawaru ga waru gao wo kae ta saite saite kururi to mawaru maihime no gotoku tamayura ni omoiomoi ni ugoku kage to senaka wo awase te (aa) hashiru! ko wo egaki kage wa nobiru kagerou no saki ni saita atta! maa ui hana ga saita saita hoshi no kakera ga tsuki no uragawa de naite ita kidukanu uchi ni kakure te ita usagi mo mata ko egaku saite saite tsuki ni onegai odayaka na kage ni usugeshou shirazu shirazu eiya! to nageta tsubomi wa yukue shirezu saite saita kaze ni yurarete odayaka na saka ha usugeshou geta narashi te kuchibue awase rin to shite hannari no kokoro Long English Version The outline of spring's deep dream That had blurred way too much returns to me When the flower petals chased after my moves, Quiet under the dim twilight Balancing on tiptoe, moon rabbits dance, Whistling and flying through the stars In a splash of color, I begin chasing A star spinning round, Spinning round, a small flower bud "Bloom, bloom!" I begged of the moon, "And dress the gentle shadows in your light makeup." But I never knew, never knew, augh! I give up! I still don't know where this little flower bud will end up. Looking down through the shrinking clouds of smoke, A sparkler suddenly blossomed to life In a blinding dream. In a splash of color, Sparks begin And the strange stars One after another, changed their faces Bloom, bloom! Twirl right around Like a ballerina for a fleeting moment But I think, I think something's moving in the shadows From behind my back, ah, run away! The arc of shadow drawn On the moon extends beyond the heat haze And, it bloomed already! Into a round flower, It bloomed, it bloomed! Fragments of stars Cried on the other side of the moon and unnoticed to me, The hidden rabbits continued To draw an arc "Bloom, bloom!" I begged of the moon "And dress the gentle shadows in your light makeup." But I never knew, never knew, augh! I give up! I don't know these little flower buds, But they bloom, they bloomed! Blowing in the wind, dressing the gentle hill in light makeup Their footsteps ring, whistling to one another From their dignified, quietly beautiful hearts. Song Connections/Remixes *'凛として咲く花の如く' is related to 黒髪乱れし修羅となりて, NADESHIKO METAL from pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝. *A long version of 凛として咲く花の如く appears on the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♥ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER original soundtrack and on the KONAMI♪MUSICフル ALBUM. *A slower remix of 凛として咲く花の如く by Hiroyuki Togo appears on pop'n music Cafe Music Selection. *The REFLEC BEAT version of 凛として咲く花の如く is 19 seconds shorter, mostly cutting out the intro. *The GuitarFreaks & DrumMania version of 凛として咲く花の如く is a cut of the long version found in the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♥ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER soundtrack, and the DanceDanceRevolution version is a shortened version of the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania cut. **The beatmania IIDX version is a combination of both the pop'n music version and the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania version of 凛として咲く花の如く. *A remix of 凛として咲く花の如く by マチゲリータ, titled 凛として咲く花の如く スプーキィテルミィンミックス, appears in SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *A cover version of 凛として咲く花の如く by tricot, was made for the announcement video of HinaBitter♪ (ひなビタ♪), and can be found on tricot's 凛として咲く花の如く single album. *Another cover version of 凛として咲く花の如く by the ひなビタ♪ cast, titled 凛として咲く花の如く～ひなビタ♪edition～, can be found in REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer- and pop'n music éclale. *'凛として咲く花の如く' appears as part of the PM SUPER BEST すぺしゃるメドレー, a medley by Tsugumi Kataoka that can be found on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. Trivia *'凛として咲く花の如く' is the first BEMANI song to appear in all current BEMANI games (with the exception of BeatStream), either remixed or not. *While Tomosuke was performing at beatnation summit alongside DJ Yoshitaka, he was wearing a graphic T-shirt depicting Kanoko's face and "Nadeshiko Rock" written in katakana. This was confirmed by Tomosuke via his i-revo blog. *On the American and European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, 凛として咲く花の如く is renamed NADESHIKO and the artist is changed to Red Litmus. **In jukebeat, however, the name and artist are romanized. *'凛として咲く花の如く's' video in GuitarFreaks & DrumMania, beatmania IIDX, and DanceDanceRevolution features its lyrics transliterated. Music Comment We are nationwide Japanese women! Lovely and strong like a flower that blooms bravely! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart: *pop'n music Sunny Park EASY chart: the notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 194). *pop'n music portable's 5-Buttons NORMAL chart: total notes unknown. pop'n music Be-Mouse pop'n rhythmin Utacchi Gallery Jacket Nadeshiko_Rock_Jacket.png|凛として咲く花の如く's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Adventure Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:Asaki Songs